Let's Play Kitty
by Chanteloup
Summary: Akira is caught be Gunji and Kiriwar and brought back to "Play". YAOI! AKIRAXGUNJIXKIRIWAR
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings to the Readers! This is my first Togainu No Chi story! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY :)**_

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN TOGAINU NO CHI IN ANY WAY!**

* * *

_Go. To. Hell. _Those were the words the icy blue eyes formed as a hate filled glare was locked on his tattooed assailant crouched in front of him, he flinched backwards as the metal claws reached for him but he was soon stopped as he was pressed against the brick wall that ended the alley he had ran into to escape the two sadistic Executioners. "C'mere Kitty," his assailant said while laughing as he reached for the silver haired man trapped in front of him, Akira on the other hand had no intention of wanting to come to the blond haired maniac. He quickly slipped of his jacket at threw it at Gunji's head blinding him for a moment as the metal claws were caught in the fur-lined jacket; Akira quickly darted around the struggling Executioner and ran for his life. Thinking he had managed to fool the blond assailant and giving himself false hope that he had escaped, he turned the corner quickly, glancing back to see if Gunji was following before he fell backwards after running into a hard muscular body, his breath had been knocked out of him after the impact and he curled up coughing for air.

Akira struggled to stand before a metal pipe came down swiping his unsteady legs out from under him and causing him to fall once more before a kick to his side sent him flying into the nearby wall leaving him dazed and motionless. "Oh, the Little Lady managed to get away from Gunji," the much taller black-haired man chuckled seeing the other Executioner running towards him carrying a torn up jacket. Akira tried to get up once more but was refused the chance as Kiriwar aimed a punch at Akira's unprotected stomach causing the smaller man to gasp in pain as the air in his lungs left him, his vision spinning before growing dark as he collapsed onto the ground now unconscious.

* * *

**_SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY SHORT FIRST CHAPTER! THE 2ND CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT SOON!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Readers :) Here's the second chapter! WARNING: YAOI!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOGAINU NO CHI!**

* * *

Akira slowly opened his eyes, his body felt slightly bruised and sore from the beating last night causing him to wince in pain as he tried to get up still a bit dazed. Only when he sat up did he realize that a couple of things weren't right here; all his clothes were off except for his black boxers, his other clothes nowhere to be found, glancing down to the sound of metal clinking he found his hands handcuffed together, a collar was circled around his slim neck locked with a small lock to make sure he wasn't able to remove the collar which was connected to a long chain leash tied to the king sized bed frame. He narrowed his eyes in disgust as he tried to break free from the collar and leash before giving a depressed sigh at his defeat as the chain would not break; he tensed as he heard the door click and then swing open as the two Executioners came in.

"Oh, Kitten's awake! Now we can play," Gunji cackled as he raced towards the chained silver-haired boy and tackled him onto the bed, Akira gritted his teeth in pain as the larger body squished him flat against the bed before letting out a pained gasp as the metal claws the blond haired maniac was still wearing sunk into his arm leaving long scratch marks that started to bleed instantly. "Get off of me," he spat as he tried to kick his way free before Gunji merely ignored what _his _cat was saying and pulled the smaller male into his lap cradling him. "Hurry up Old Man and pass the box will ya!" Gunji laughed giving Akira a few more scratches before removing the claws, Kiriwar let out a laugh at Akira who eyed the large package with suspension, "Don't worry Young Lady, you'll enjoy it."

Akira didn't like the sound of that and tried more frantically to escape elbowing Gunji in the stomach and a quick punch to his jaw he leaped out of the embrace and tried to get away but with the collar still attached to his neck he was easily restrained and pulled back onto the bed, "Let go!" he yelled trying to fight the two much bigger males crowding in front of him with sadistic smiles. Kiriwar held the leash pulling Akira's head towards him while Gunji flipped him onto his stomach, "Don't worry Kitty, you'll love what game we're going to play," Gunji laughed happily but that only brought dread to Akira. Gunji rose Akira's hips up while pressing down hard on the smaller man's shoulders, with his ass up in the air and vulnerable Akira blushed slightly while also feeling horror as he felt exposed as his upper body was pressed down onto the mattress, his handcuffed hands resting uncomfortable beneath him. He tried to struggle once more out of this embarrassing pose but to no avail as the collar he was wearing was held onto by Kiriwar who easily twisted the collar causing it to strangle Akira if he tried to escape.

His body tensed as hands slipped into the waistband of his underwear and slid it off his hips and off his body revealing his bare ass to his assailants, he flinched and immediately tried to get away when he felt something push against the pink puckered hole that was exposed, "Stop it!" he yelled once more this time a bit more frantically as he tried to ignore the suffocation the collar brought to him and kicked back managing to kick Gunji away before trying to pull away from Kiriwar biting hard into the arm that held his collar drawing blood as he glared at the man who merely grinned. "Aww, looks like Kitty needs some training about listening to his owners," Gunji said with a dramatic sigh before rummaging through the box and pulling out a few things causing terror to run through the former Bl ster champions body.

Akira hands were hand cuffed to a bar on the bed frame so his hands were over his head, his legs spread wide with cuffs attached to each ankle and then pulled apart his knees bent slightly as his privates were exposed as he was restrained from closing his legs as chains attached to the cuff were connected to the bed frame. He was on his back glaring furiously as the two approached him, "Let me go!", he demanded before he coughed as Gunji shoved two pills into his mouth, pushing them into his throat causing to accidentally swallow as he started to choke on the intruding fingers, Kiriwar on the other hand had a bottle of a slimy gel with a slightly long nozzle which he shoved into Akira's ass causing the smaller male to choke on a scream as he felt incredible pain in his lower region before feeling something cold gush into him which cooled the pain slightly. The bottle was then removed from the twitching slick hole and the gel was then applied to his limp cock the strokes to it causing it to be come slightly erect much to Akira's dismay, a gag was placed into Akira's unwilling mouth which let out a muffled yelp of pain as two small clamps were attached to his nipples, the clamps having some sort of wire attached to a small black box which caught Akira's attention before something entered him causing him to glance down at Gunji's smiling face as he thrust his fingers into the gaping hole as the object inside of him was pushed farther in before another object entered him.

This time he saw what was being pushed into him...anal beads with a white cat tail attached to the end of it. Akira let out a muffled low moan as the two objects could be felt inside of him, stroking his insides. "Oh, the Young Lady's getting hard," Kiriwar said giving Akira's now erect cock a lick before a pink ribbon was tied tightly to the base of the weeping member restricting the right to cum, a shudder running through the silver-hair's body at the pleasurable torture. "Oh, forgot the ears!" Gunji said before quickly attaching the fake matching white cat ears to the top of Akira's head, "Watch the room for us kitty and be good! You'll get all the attention you want when we come back home as you'll be in heat then!" Gunji laughed before heading out of the room with Kiriwar who held up a small remote and pushed a few buttons before shutting the door behind them leaving a confused and aroused Akira behind.

Akira watched them go before he was jolted with pleasure, the buttons Kiriwar had pressed had turned on what he now knew was a vibrator inside of him with the anal cat beads and also the black box that had caught his attention earlier. Small volts of electricity ran through his body from his now erect nipples which were burning with pleasure at the intense sensations, tears were streaming down his face as pleasure overtook him, his pride being beaten by desire as flames seemed to erupt deep within his body,_ Those fucking bastards gave me an aphrodisiac!_ He thought angrily as the burning got stronger, _So this is what he meant by "You'll be in heat then!" _

As he waited for what seemed like hours his body was spasming with each jolt and with each jolt it caused the anal beads to move inside of him pressing against the vibrator which in turn pressed hard against his prostate. His hips started to move on their own to his dismay as his pride was being shattered even more as he started to hump against the air wanting release, wanting to cum, _the former Bl ster champion turned into a bitch in heat, _he thought furiously as he struggled to not let desire overtake him.


End file.
